filmfandomcom-20200223-history
Filmjahr 2012
Im Filmjahr 2012 waren in Deutschland waren Der Hobbit – Eine unerwartete Reise, Skyfall und Ziemlich beste Freunde die erfolgreichsten Filme in Deutschland. In Österreich schaffte es neben Skyfall und Der Hobbit – Eine unerwartete Reise noch Ice Age 4 – Voll verschoben in die Top 3. Die Vereinigte Staaten sahen Marvel’s The Avengers, The Dark Knight Rises und Die Tribute von Panem – The Hunger Games die Top 3 des Jahres. Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes – Teil 2, Transformers 3 – Die dunkle Seite des Mondes und Breaking Dawn – Biss zum Ende der Nacht, Teil 1 schafften es weltweit in die Top 3 der Endjahresliste. Hugo Cabret und The Artist gewannen, mit 4 Auszeichnungen, vor Die eiserne Lady, der 3 Preise gewinnen konnte, die meisten Oscars bei der Oscarverleihung 2012 gewinnen. Bei den Golden Globe Awards 2012 konnte The Artist 3 Preise gewinnen. Top 10 der erfolgreichsten Filme Deutschland Die zehn erfolgreichsten Filme an den deutschen Kinokassen nach Einnahmen in US-Dollarhttp://www.boxofficemojo.com/intl/germany/yearly/?yr=2012&p=.htm Abgerufen am 09. Juli 2018 Österreich Die zehn erfolgreichsten Filme an den österreichischen Kinokassen nach Einnahmen in US-Dollarhttp://www.boxofficemojo.com/intl/austria/yearly/?yr=2012&p=.htm Abgerufen am 09. Juli 2018 Vereinigte Staaten Die zehn erfolgreichsten Filme an den US-amerikanischen Kinokassen nach Einnahmen in US-Dollarhttp://www.boxofficemojo.com/yearly/chart/?yr=2012&p=.htm Abgerufen am 09. Juli 2018 Weltweit Die zehn erfolgreichsten Filme an den weltweiten Kinokassen nach Einnahmen in US-Dollarhttp://www.boxofficemojo.com/yearly/chart/?view2=worldwide&yr=2012&p=.htm Abgerufen am 08. Juli 2018 Ereignisse * Bei der zweiten Auflage der 300.000 Euro teuren Gala des Österreichischen Filmpreises Ende Januar 2012 erhalten die Preisträger nicht nur Urkunden, sondern erstmals auch Statuetten.Filmpreis auch 2012 gesichert In: ORF.at, abgerufen am 9. Dezember 2011 Filmpreise Golden Globe Award Die Verleihung der 69. Golden Globes fand am 15. Januar 2012 statt. * Bester Film (Drama): The Descendants – Familie und andere Angelegenheiten * Bester Film (Komödie/Musical): The Artist * Bester Regisseur: Martin Scorsese (Hugo Cabret) * Beste Hauptdarstellerin (Drama): Meryl Streep (Die Eiserne Lady) * Beste Hauptdarstellerin (Komödie/Musical): Michelle Williams (My Week with Marilyn) * Bester Hauptdarsteller (Drama): George Clooney (The Descendants – Familie und andere Angelegenheiten) * Bester Hauptdarsteller (Komödie/Musical): Jean Dujardin (The Artist) * Bester fremdsprachiger Film: Nader und Simin – Eine Trennung (Iran) Vollständige Liste der Preisträger Bayerischer Filmpreis Die Verleihung des 33. Bayerischen Filmpreises fand am 20. Januar 2012 statt. * Beste Produktion: Halt auf freier Strecke und Hotel Lux * Beste Darstellerin: Bettina Mittendorfer in Eine ganz heiße Nummer * Schauspiel: Milan Peschel und Steffi Kühnert in Halt auf freier Strecke * Beste Nachwuchsdarstellerin: Jella Haase in Kriegerin und Lollipop Monster * Beste Regie: Doris Dörrie für Glück * Beste Nachwuchsregie: David Wnendt für Kriegerin * Bestes Drehbuch: Christian Zübert für Dreiviertelmond * Ehrenpreis: Wim Wenders Sundance Das 28. Sundance Film Festival fand vom 19. bis 29. Januar 2012 in Park City, Utah statt. * Großer Preis der Jury: Spielfilm – Beasts of the Southern Wild * Großer Preis der Jury: Dokumentarfilm – The House I Live In * Großer Preis der Jury „World Cinema“: Spielfilm – Violeta Parra * Großer Preis der Jury „World Cinema“: Dokumentarfilm – Shilton Ha Chok (The Law in These Parts) Liste der Preisträger Österreichischer Filmpreis Die Verleihung des 2. Österreichischen Filmpreises fand am 27. Januar 2012 statt. * Bester Spielfilm: Atmen * Beste Regie: Karl Markovics für Atmen * Bester Darsteller: Thomas Schubert in Atmen * Beste Darstellerin: Ursula Strauss in Vielleicht in einem anderen Leben * Bester Dokumentarfilm: Whores’ Glory – Regie: Michael Glawogger Vollständige Liste der Preisträger British Academy Film Award Die 65. BAFTA-Award-Verleihung fand am 12. Februar 2012 statt. * Bester Film: The Artist – Regie: Michel Hazanavicius * Bester britischer Film: Dame, König, As, Spion – Regie: Tomas Alfredson * Beste Regie: Michel Hazanavicius (The Artist) * Beste Hauptdarstellerin: Meryl Streep (Die Eiserne Lady) * Bester Hauptdarsteller: Jean Dujardin (The Artist) * Bester nicht-englischsprachiger Film: Die Haut, in der ich wohne (Spanien) Vollständige Liste der Preisträger Berlinale Die 62. Internationalen Filmfestspiele Berlin fanden vom 9. Februar bis zum 19. Februar 2012 statt. * Bester Film: Cäsar muss sterben – Regie: Paolo und Vittorio Taviani * Großer Preis der Jury: Csak a szél – Regie: Bence Fliegauf * Beste Regie: Christian Petzold (Barbara) * Bester Darsteller: Mikkel Boe Følsgaard (Die Königin und der Leibarzt) * Beste Darstellerin: Rachel Mwanza (Rebelle) Vollständige Liste der Preisträger César Die 37. César-Verleihung fand am 24. Februar 2012 statt. * Bester Film: The Artist – Regie: Michel Hazanavicius * Bester Regisseur: Michel Hazanavicius (The Artist) * Bester Hauptdarsteller: Omar Sy (Ziemlich beste Freunde) * Beste Hauptdarstellerin: Bérénice Bejo (The Artist) * Bester fremdsprachiger Film: Nader und Simin – Eine Trennung (Iran) Vollständige Liste der Preisträger Oscar Die 84. Oscar-Verleihung fand am 26. Februar 2012 statt. * Bester Film: The Artist – Regie: Michel Hazanavicius * Bester Regisseur: Michel Hazanavicius (The Artist) * Beste Hauptdarstellerin: Meryl Streep (Die Eiserne Lady) * Bester Hauptdarsteller: Jean Dujardin (The Artist) * Bester fremdsprachiger Film: Nader und Simin – Eine Trennung (Iran) Vollständige Liste der Preisträger Deutscher Filmpreis Die Verleihung des Deutschen Filmpreises Lola fand am 27. April 2012 statt. * Bester Spielfilm: Halt auf freier Strecke – Regie: Andreas Dresen * Beste Regie: Andreas Dresen (Halt auf freier Strecke) * Bester Hauptdarsteller: Milan Peschel (Halt auf freier Strecke) * Beste Hauptdarstellerin: Alina Levshin (Kriegerin) Vollständige Liste der Preisträger Cannes Die 65. Internationalen Filmfestspiele von Cannes fanden vom 16. Mai bis 27. Mai 2012 statt. * Goldene Palme: Liebe – Regie: Michael Haneke * Große Preis der Jury: Reality – Regie: Matteo Garrone * Beste Regie: Carlos Reygadas (Post tenebras lux) * Bester Darsteller: Mads Mikkelsen (Jagten) * Beste Darstellerin: Cristina Flutur und Cosmina Stratan (După dealuri) * Bestes Drehbuch: Cristian Mungiu (După dealuri) Vollständige Liste der Preisträger Venedig Die 69. Internationalen Filmfestspiele von Venedig fanden vom 29. August bis 8. September 2012 statt. * Goldener Löwe: Pieta – Regie Kim Ki-duk * Silberner Löwe – Beste Regie: Paul Thomas Anderson (The Master) * Spezialpreis der Jury: Paradies: Glaube – Regie: Ulrich Seidl * Coppa Volpi – Bester Darsteller: Philip Seymour Hoffman und Joaquin Phoenix (The Master) * Coppa Volpi – Beste Darstellerin: Hadas Yaron (Lemale et Ha’chalal) * Marcello-Mastroianni-Preis: Fabrizio Falco (Bella addormentata und È stato il figlio) * Bestes Drehbuch: Olivier Assayas (Après mai) Liste der Wettbewerbsbeiträge Europäischer Filmpreis Die 25. Verleihung des Europäischen Filmpreises fand am 1. Dezember 2012 in Valletta, Malta, statt. * Bester europäischer Film: Liebe – Regie: Michael Haneke * Beste Regie: Michael Haneke (Liebe) * Bester Darsteller: Jean-Louis Trintignant (Liebe) * Beste Darstellerin: Emmanuelle Riva (Liebe) Vollständige Liste der Preisträger Weitere Filmpreise und Auszeichnungen * AACTA Awards: Bester Film: The Artist; Beste Produktion: Thomas Langmann für The Artist, Beste Regie: Michel Hazanavicius für The Artist; Bester Schauspieler: Jean Dujardin in The Artist; Beste Schauspielerin: Meryl Streep in Die Eiserne Lady … mehr * AFI Life Achievement Awards: Shirley MacLaine * Amanda:Amanda 2012. Abgerufen am 11. Januar 2013 Bester norwegischer Film: Mach’ mich an, verdammt nochmal! von Jannicke Systad Jacobsen; Bester ausländischer Film: Drive von Nicolas Winding Refn; Beste Regie: Joachim Trier; Beste Schauspielerin: Noomi Rapace; Bester Schauspieler: Kristoffer Joner * ASC Awards:ASC Awards Results 2012. Abgerufen am 22. Januar 2013 Beste Kameraarbeit bei einem Kinofilm: Emmanuel Lubezki für The Tree of Life; Lebenswerk: Dean Semler; Lebenswerk international: Robby Müller; Lebenswerk für Fernseharbeiten: William Wages … mehr * Blue Dragon Awards: Bester Film: Pieta; Bester Regie: Chung Ji-young für Unbowed; Beste Schauspielerin: Lim Su-jeong in All About My Wife; Bester Schauspieler: Choi Min-sik in Nameless Gangster * Cairo International Film Festival:Cairo Film Festival 35th Edition 2012. Abgerufen am 22. Januar 2013 Bester Film: Rendez-vous à Kiruna von Anna Novion; Beste Schauspielerin: Vanessa Di Quattro in Breach in the Silence; Bester Schauspieler: Marian Dziedziel in The Fifth Season of the Year (Piata pora roku) * Chicago Film Critics Association Awards: Bester Film und Beste Regie: Zero Dark Thirty von Kathryn Bigelow; Bester Hauptdarsteller: Daniel Day-Lewis in Lincoln; Beste Hauptdarstellerin: Jessica Chastain in Zero Dark Thirty … mehr * Critics’ Choice Movie Awards: Bester Film und Beste Regie: The Artist von Michel Hazanavicius; Bester Hauptdarsteller: George Clooney in The Descendants – Familie und andere Angelegenheiten; Beste Hauptdarstellerin: Viola Davis in The Help; Bestes Originaldrehbuch: Woody Allen für Midnight in Paris … mehr * David di Donatello: Bester italienischer Film: Cäsar muss sterben; Bester ausländischer Film: Nader und Simin – Eine Trennung; Bester europäischer Film: Ziemlich beste Freunde * Deutscher Drehbuchpreis: Stefan Kolditz für Es war einmal * Deutscher Kurzfilmpreis: Spielfilme bis 7 Minuten: The centrifuge brain project von Till Nowak; Spielfilme bis 30 Minuten: Heimkommen von Micah Magee; Dokumentarfilm: Feiertage von Christin Freitag und Hanna Mayser; Animationsfilm: Die Prinzessin, der Prinz und der Drache mit den grünen Augen von Jakob Schuh und Bin-Han To; Experimentalfilm: Ich fahre mit dem Fahrrad in einer halben Stunde bis an den Rand der Atmosphäre von Michel Klöfkorn; Sonderpreis Spielfilm von 30 bis 78 Minuten: Dicke Mädchen von Axel Ranisch * Directors Guild of America Awards:[http://www.dga.org/Awards/History/2010s/2011.aspx 64th DGA Annual Awards.] Abgerufen am 4. Februar 2013 Beste Regie – Spielfilm: Michel Hazanavicius für The Artist; Beste Regie – Fernsehfilm oder Miniserie: Jon Cassar für Die Kennedys; Beste Regie – Dokumentarfilm: James Marsh für Project Nim * Festival d’Animation Annecy: Bester Langfilm: Crulic – drumul spre dincolo von Anca Damian; Bester Kurzfilm: Tram von Michael Pavlátová; Beste Fernsehproduktion: Die Episode „Nightmare Sauce“ der Fernsehserie Secret Mountain Fort Awesome * Festival Internacional de Cine de Donostia-San Sebastián: Goldene Muschel: In ihrem Haus von François Ozon; Silberne Muschel: Fernando Trueba für El artista y la modelo; Donostia Award: Oliver Stone, Ewan McGregor, Tommy Lee Jones, John Travolta und Dustin Hoffman * Filmfestival Max Ophüls Preis: Max-Ophüls-Preis: Michael von Markus Schleinzer; Mittellanger Film: Heilig Abend mit Hase von Lilli Thalgott; Kurzfilm: DVA von Mickey Nedimovic; Darstellerpreise: Peri Baumeister und Michael Fuith … mehr * Filmpreis des Nordischen Rates: Play von Ruben Östlund * FIPRESCI-Preis: Grand Prix für den Film des Jahres: Liebe von Michael Haneke * Gilde-Filmpreis: Bester Spielfilm international: Liebe von Michael Haneke; national: Barbara von Christian Petzold; Dokumentarfilm: Die Wohnung von Arnon Goldfinger; Kinderfilm: Tom und Hacke von Norbert Lechner * International Film Festival of India:43rd IFFI Awards 2012. Abgerufen am 22. Januar 2013 Bester Film: Anhey Ghorhey Da Daan; Beste Regie: Jeon Kyu-hwan für The Weight (Muge); Bester Schauspieler: Marcin Dorocinski in Rose (Róża); Beste Schauspielerin: Anjali Patil in With You, Without You (Oba Nathuwa Oba Ekka): Spezialpreis der Jury: Lucy Mulloy für Una Noche * Internationale Hofer Filmtage: Filmpreis der Stadt Hof: Jessica Schwarz; Förderpreis Neues Deutsches Kino: Juan Sarmiento (Kamera) und David J. Rauschning (Schnitt) für Am Himmel der Tag; Millbrook Autorenpreis: Sabine Hiebler und Gerhard Ertl für Anfang 80; Eastman Förderpreis: Stanislav Güntner für Nemetz * Internationales Filmfestival Karlovy Vary: Kristallglobus: Martin Lund für The Almost Man; Beste Regie: Rafaël Ouellet für Camion; Beste Darstellerin: Leila Hatami in The Last Step; Bester Darsteller: Henrik Rafaelsen in The Almost Man und Eryk Lubos in To Kill a Beaver; Spezialpreis der Jury: Marco Tullio Giordana für Piazza Fontana: The Italian Conspiracy … mehr * Internationales Filmfestival Mannheim-Heidelberg: Großer Preis: Soote Payan von Niki Karimi; Rainer Werner Fassbinder-Preis: Lycka Till Och ta Hand om Varandra von Jens Sjögren; Publikumspreis: Now, Forager – A Film about Love and Fungi von Jason Cortlund und Julia Halperin … mehr * Internationales Filmfestival von Locarno:Locarno 2012. Abgerufen am 30. Januar 2013 Goldener Leopard: La Fille de nulle part von Jean-Claude Brisseau; Beste Regie: Ying Liang für Wo hai you hua yao shou (When Night Falls); Bester Schauspieler: Walter Saabel in Der Glanz des Tages; Beste Schauspielerin: An Nai in Wo hai you hua yao shou; Ehrenleopard: Leos Carax * Internationales Filmfestival Warschau: Warsaw Grand Prix: Tango libre von Frédéric Fonteyne; Publikumspreis (Spielfilm): Imagine von Andrzej Jakimowski … mehr * Kansas City Film Critics Circle Awards: Bester Film: The Master; Beste Regie: Ang Lee für Life of Pi: Schiffbruch mit Tiger; Bester Hauptdarsteller: Daniel Day-Lewis in Lincoln; Beste Hauptdarstellerin: Jennifer Lawrence in Silver Linings … mehr * London Critics’ Circle Film Awards: The Artist von Michel Hazanavicius; Bester britischer Film: We Need to Talk About Kevin von Lynne Ramsay; Bester fremdsprachiger Film: Nader und Simin – Eine Trennung von Asghar Farhadi … mehr * Lux-Filmpreis des EU-Parlaments: Shun Li und der Dichter von Andrea Segre * MTV Movie Awards: Bester Film: Breaking Dawn – Bis(s) zum Ende der Nacht – Teil 1; Bester Schauspieler: Josh Hutcherson in Die Tribute von Panem – The Hunger Games; Beste Schauspielerin: Jennifer Lawrence in Die Tribute von Panem – The Hunger Games; Beste Filmmusik: Party Rock Anthem von LMFAO in 21 Jump Street … mehr * Nastro d’Argento: Regie des besten italienischen Films: Paolo Sorrentino für Cheyenne – This Must Be the Place; Bester europäischer Film: The Artist von Michel Hazanavicius; Bester außereuropäischer Film: Drive von Nicolas Winding Refn … mehr * National Board of Review Awards: Bester Film und Beste Regie: Zero Dark Thirty von Kathryn Bigelow; Bester Hauptdarsteller: Bradley Cooper in Silver Linings; Beste Hauptdarstellerin: Jessica Chastain in Zero Dark Thirty … mehr * National Society of Film Critics: Bester Film: Melancholia von Lars von Trier; Beste Regie: The Tree of Life von Terrence Malick; Bester Hauptdarsteller: Brad Pitt in Die Kunst zu gewinnen – Moneyball und in The Tree of Life; Beste Hauptdarstellerin: Kirsten Dunst in Melancholia … mehr * Prix Lumière: Bester Film: The Artist von Michel Hazanavicius; Beste Regie: Maïwenn Le Besco für Poliezei; Bester Darsteller: Omar Sy in Ziemlich beste Freunde; Beste Darstellerin: Bérénice Bejo in The Artist … mehr * Screen Actors Guild Awards: Bester Hauptdarsteller: Jean Dujardin in The Artist; Beste Hauptdarstellerin: Viola Davis in The Help; Bester Nebendarsteller: Christopher Plummer in Beginners; Beste Nebendarstellerin: Octavia Spencer in The Help … mehr * World Film Festival:World Film Festival Montréal 2012. Abgerufen am 30. Januar 2013 Grand Prix of the Americas: Ateşin düştüğü yer (Where the Fire Burns) von İsmail Güneş; Beste Regie: Jan Troell für The Last Sentence (Dom över död man); Beste Darstellerin: Brigitte Hobmeier in Ende der Schonzeit; Bester Darsteller: Karl Merkatz in Anfang 80; Special Grand Prix’: Invasion von Dito Tsintsadze und Miel de naranjas von Imanol Uribe Verstorbene Januar bis März miniatur|hochkant|150px|Vadim Glowna (1941–2012) miniatur|hochkant|150px|Ben Gazzara (1930–2012) miniatur|hochkant|150px|Whitney Houston (1963–2012) miniatur|hochkant|150px|Ralph McQuarrie (1929–2012) miniatur|hochkant|150px|Michel Duchaussoy (1938–2012) miniatur|hochkant|150px|Pierre Schoendoerffer (1928–2012) Januar * 01. Januar: Bob Anderson, britischer Stuntman und Schauspieler (* 1922) * 04. Januar: Harry Fowler, britischer Schauspieler (* 1926) * 05. Januar: Frederica Sagor Maas, US-amerikanische Drehbuchautorin (* 1900) * 05. Januar: Hikaru Hayashi, japanischer Komponist (* 1931) * 09. Januar: Andrea Bosic, slowenischer Schauspieler (* 1919) * 09. Januar: Towje Kleiner, deutscher Schauspieler (* 1948) * 11. Januar: Mario Maranzana, italienischer Schauspieler (* 1930) * 11. Januar: David Whitaker, britischer Komponist (* 1931) * 13. Januar: Morgan Jones, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1928) * 14. Januar: Lasse Kolstad, norwegischer Schauspieler (* 1922) * 16. Januar: Claude Santiago, französischer Dokumentarfilmer (* 1950) * 17. Januar: Helmut Holger, deutscher Kostümbildner (* 1926) * 18. Januar: Margarete Fries, österreichische Schauspielerin (* 1911) * 20. Januar: Pio Zamuner, italienisch-brasilianischer Regisseur und Kameramann (* 1935) * 21. Januar: Eiko Ishioka, japanische Kostümbildnerin (* 1938) * 21. Januar: Margot Schellemann, deutsche Schauspielerin und Cutterin (* 1930) * 23. Januar: Karl Baumgartner, deutscher SFX-Techniker (* 1922) * 22. Januar: Rolf Kutschera, österreichischer Schauspieler (* 1916) * 23. Januar: Bingham Ray, US-amerikanischer Regisseur (* 1954) * 24. Januar: Theo Angelopoulos, griechischer Regisseur (* 1935) * 24. Januar: James Farentino, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1938) * 24. Januar: Vadim Glowna, deutscher Schauspieler und Regisseur (* 1941) * 25. Januar: Emil Hossu, rumänischer Schauspieler (* 1941) * 26. Januar: Dimitra Arliss, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin (* 1932) Februar * Februar: Wilfried Blasberg, deutscher Schauspieler (* 1938) * 01. Februar: André Génovès, französischer Produzent und Regisseur (* 1941) * 01. Februar: Don Cornelius, US-amerikanischer Produzent (* 1936) * 01. Februar: Ruth Hausmeister, deutsche Schauspielerin (* 1912) * 01. Februar: Cissy Kraner, österreichische Schauspielerin (* 1918) * 02. Februar: Edgar Bessen, deutscher Schauspieler (* 1933) * 03. Februar: Ben Gazzara, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1930) * 03. Februar: Zalman King, US-amerikanischer Regisseur (* 1942) * 06. Februar: Peter Breck, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1929) * 06. Februar: Baykal Kent, türkischer Schauspieler (* 1943) * 08. Februar: Phil Bruns, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1931) * 08. Februar: Laurie Main, australischer Schauspieler (* 1922) * 11. Februar: Whitney Houston, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin und Sängerin (* 1963) * 12. Februar: David Kelly, irischer Schauspieler (* 1929) * 13. Februar: Frank Braña, spanischer Schauspieler (* 1934) * 13. Februar: Wolfgang Längsfeld, deutscher Filmwissenschaftler (* 1937) * 15. Februar: Pola Illéry, rumänisch-französische Schauspielerin (* 1908) * 15. Februar: Elyse Knox, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin (* 1917) * 15. Februar: Lina Romay, spanische Schauspielerin (* 1954) * 17. Februar: Theresia Wider, deutsche Schauspielerin (* 1937) * 18. Februar: Thomas Langhoff, deutscher Regisseur und Schauspieler (* 1938) * 18. Februar: Ric Waite, US-amerikanischer Kameramann (* 1933) * 22. Februar: Mike Melvoin, US-amerikanischer Komponist (* 1937) * 23. Februar: Bruce Surtees, US-amerikanischer Kameramann (* 1937) * 24. Februar: Pery Ribeiro, brasilianischer Schauspieler (* 1937) * 25. Februar: Erland Josephson, schwedischer Schauspieler (* 1923) * 25. Februar: Martha Stewart, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin (* 1922) * 26. Februar: Richard Carpenter, britischer Drehbuchautor und Schauspieler (* 1933) * 26. Februar: Yvonne Verbeeck, belgische Schauspielerin (* 1913) * 28. Februar: Fritz Hakl, österreichischer Schauspieler (* 1932) * 29. Februar: Davy Jones, britischer Schauspieler und Sänger (* 1945) März * 01. März: Luigi Bazzoni, italienischer Regisseur (* 1929) * 01. März: Jerome Courtland, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler und Regisseur (* 1926) * 02. März: Gérard Rinaldi, französischer Schauspieler (* 1943) * 03. März: Leonardo Cimino, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1917) * 03. März: Ralph McQuarrie, US-amerikanischer Produktionsdesigner (* 1929) * 03. März: Edith Oss, deutsche Schauspielerin (* 1914) * 04. März: Harriet Gessner, deutsche Schauspielerin (* 1929) * 05. März: Philip Madoc, britischer Schauspieler (* 1934) * 05. März: Robert B. Sherman, US-amerikanischer Songschreiber (* 1925) * 07. März: Lucia Mannucci, italienische Schauspielerin und Sängerin (* 1920) * 08. März: Miguel Iglesias Bonns, spanischer Regisseur (* 1915) * 08. März: Rudy Ricci, US-amerikanischer Regisseur und Schauspieler (* 1940) * 10. März: Erico Menczer, italienischer Kameramann (* 1926) * 11. März: Faith Brook, britische Schauspielerin (* 1922) * 13. März: Michel Duchaussoy, französischer Schauspieler (* 1938) * 14. März: Pierre Schoendoerffer, französischer Regisseur (* 1928) * 15. März: José Rubio, spanischer Schauspieler (* 1931) * 16. März: Giancarlo Cobelli, italienischer Schauspieler und Regisseur (* 1933) * 16. März: Bronislav Poloczek, tschechischer Schauspieler (* 1939) * 19. März: Gregor Bals, deutscher Schauspieler (* 1936) * 19. März: Ulu Grosbard, US-amerikanisch-belgischer Regisseur (* 1929) * 21. März: Robert Fuest, britischer Regisseur und Drehbuchautor (* 1927) * 21. März: Tonino Guerra, italienischer Drehbuchautor und Regisseur (* 1920) * 22. März: Demir Gökgöl, türkisch-deutscher Schauspieler (* 1937) * 27. März: Warren Stevens, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1919) * 27. März: Garry Walberg, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1921) * 28. März: Neil Travis, US-amerikanischer Cutter (* 1936) * 29. März: Luke Askew, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1932) * 29. März: Olimpia Cavalli, italienische Schauspielerin (* 1930) April bis Juni miniatur|hochkant|150px|Claude Miller (1942-2012) miniatur|hochkant|150px|Günther Kaufmann (1947–2012) miniatur|hochkant|150px|Heinz Eckner (1925-2012) miniatur|hochkant|150px|Kathryn Joosten (1939–2012) miniatur|hochkant|150px|Ray Bradbury (1920-2012) miniatur|hochkant|150px|Victor Spinetti (1929-2012) miniatur|hochkant|150px|Nora Ephron (1941–2012) April * 02. April: Katharina Tüschen, deutsche Schauspielerin (* 1927) * 03. April: Ralph Ferraro, US-amerikanischer Komponist (* 1929) * 04. April: Frithjof Hoffmann, deutscher Schauspieler (* 1931) * 04. April: Claude Miller, französischer Regisseur (* 1942) * 06. April: Heinz Kahlau, deutscher Drehbuchautor (* 1931) * 06. April: Meenakshi Thapar, indische Schauspielerin (* 1984) * 09. April: Carol Adams, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin (* 1918) * 13. April: Jonathan Frid, kanadischer Schauspieler (* 1924) * 12. April: Hedy Fassler, österreichische Schauspielerin (* 1922) * 13. April: Heinz Holecek, österreichischer Schauspieler (* 1938) * 15. April: Paul Bogart, US-amerikanischer Regisseur (* 1919) * 18. April: Hillman Curtis, US-amerikanischer Regisseur (* 1961) * 18. April: Manfred Mosblech, deutscher Regisseur und Schauspieler (* 1934) * 18. April: Robert O. Ragland, US-amerikanischer Komponist (* 1931) * 19. April: Helmut Dziuba, deutscher Regisseur (* 1933) * 20. April: Peter Carsten, deutscher Schauspieler (* 1928) * 20. April: Manfred Richter, deutscher Schauspieler (* 1944) * 21. April: Heinrich Pachl, deutscher Schauspieler (* 1943) * 24. April: Wim Hoddes, niederländischer Schauspieler (* 1918) * 24. April: Amos Vogel, US-amerikanischer Filmwissenschaftler (* 1921) * 26. April: Helmut Jedele, deutscher Produzent (* 1920) * 26. April: Klaus Knuth, deutsch-schweizerischer Schauspieler (* 1935) * 27. April: David Weiss, schweizerischer Kunstfilmer (* 1946) * 28. April: Patricia Medina, britische Schauspielerin (* 1919) * 29. April: Joel Goldsmith, US-amerikanischer Komponist (* 1957) Mai * 01. Mai: Gogó Andreu, argentinischer Schauspieler (* 1919) * 02. Mai: Fernando Lopes, portugiesischer Regisseur (* 1935) * 03. Mai: Christian Mehofer, österreichischer Kameramann (* 1964) * 03. Mai: Lourdes Valera, venezolanische Schauspielerin (* 1963) * 06. Mai: Volker Canaris, deutscher Produzent (* 1942) * 06. Mai: Iraj Ghaderi, iranischer Regisseur (* 1935) * 06. Mai: James Isaac, US-amerikanischer Regisseur (* 1960) * 06. Mai: George Lindsey, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1935) * 06. Mai: Yale Summers, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1933) * 07. Mai: Andrea Crisanti, italienischer Produktionsdesigner (* 1936) * 07. Mai: Michal Pešek, tschechischer Schauspieler (* 1959) * 08. Mai: Walter Roderer, schweizerischer Schauspieler (* 1920) * 09. Mai: Joyce Redman, irische Schauspielerin (* 1915 od. 1918) * 10. Mai: Günther Kaufmann, deutscher Schauspieler (* 1947) * 10. Mai: Bernardo Sassetti, portugiesischer Komponist (* 1970) * 11. Mai: Ramesh Mehta, indischer Schauspieler (* 1934) * 12. Mai: Ruth Foster, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin (* 1920) * 12. Mai: Marianne Christina Schilling, deutsche Schauspielerin (* 1928) * 13. Mai: Walter Flamme, deutscher Schauspieler (* 1926) * 14. Mai: Ernst Hinterberger, österreichischer Drehbuchautor (* 1931) * 17. Mai: Peter Zwetkoff, bulgarisch-deutscher Komponist (* 1925) * 21. Mai: Fredy Lienhard, schweizerischer Schauspieler (* 1927) * 22. Mai: Janet Carroll, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin (* 1940) * 24. Mai: Christa Löser, deutsche Schauspielerin (* 1926) * 24. Mai: Lee Rich, US-amerikanischer Produzent (* 1918) * 27. Mai: Zita Kabátová, tschechische Schauspielerin (* 1913) * 28. Mai: Matthew Yuricich, US-amerikanischer SFX-Techniker (* 1923) * 29. Mai: Shindō Kaneto, japanischer Regisseur (* 1912) * 30. Mai: Heinz Eckner, deutscher Schauspieler (* 1925) * 31. Mai: Christopher Challis, britischer Kameramann (* 1919) Juni * 01. Juni: Sam Manners, US-amerikanischer Produzent (* 1921) * 02. Juni: Richard Dawson, britischer Schauspieler (* 1932) * 02. Juni: Kathryn Joosten, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin (* 1939) * 03. Juni: Sergio Tedesco, italienischer Schauspieler (* 1928) * 05. Juni: Ray Bradbury, US-amerikanischer Drehbuchautor (* 1920) * 07. Juni: J. Michael Riva, US-amerikanischer Produktionsdesigner (* 1948) * 08. Juni: Trude Fukar, österreichische Schauspielerin (* 1920) * 11. Juni: Ann Rutherford, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin (* 1920) * 14. Juni: Erik Rhodes, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1982) * 16. Juni: Giuseppe Bertolucci, italienischer Regisseur (* 1947) * 17. Juni: Walo Lüönd, schweizerischer Schauspieler (* 1927) * 17. Juni: Susan Tyrrell, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin (* 1945) * 18. Juni: Brian Hibbard, britischer Schauspieler (* 1946) * 18. Juni: Victor Spinetti, britischer Schauspieler (* 1929) * 19. Juni: Anthony Bate, britischer Schauspieler (* 1927) * 19. Juni: Richard Lynch, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1936) * 19. Juni: Silvia Reize, schweizerische Schauspielerin (* 1948) * 20. Juni: Andrew Sarris, US-amerikanischer Filmkritiker und -autor (* 1928) * 21. Juni: Richard Adler, US-amerikanischer Komponist (* 1921) * 22. Juni: Juan Luis Galiardo, spanischer Schauspieler (* 1940) * 22. Juni: Burjor Khurshedji Karanjia, indischer Filmjournalist und -funktionär (* 1919) * 24. Juni: Ethel Rojo, argentinische Schauspielerin (* 1937) * 25. Juni: Doris Schade, deutsche Schauspielerin (* 1924) * 26. Juni: Nora Ephron, US-amerikanische Drehbuchautorin und Regisseurin (* 1941) * 26. Juni: Doris Singleton, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin (* 1919) * 27. Juni: Don Grady, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1944) * 27. Juni: Katrin Seybold, deutsche Regisseurin (* 1943) Juli bis September miniatur|hochkant|150px|Andy Griffith (1926–2012) miniatur|hochkant|150px|Ernest Borgnine (1917–2012) miniatur|hochkant|150px|Richard D. Zanuck (1934–2012) miniatur|hochkant|150px|Celeste Holm (1917–2012) miniatur|hochkant|150px|Marvin Hamlisch (1944–2012) miniatur|hochkant|150px|Phyllis Diller (1917–2012) miniatur|hochkant|150px|Michael Clarke Duncan (1957–2012) Juli * 03. Juli: Andy Griffith, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1926) * 03. Juli: Ica Souvignier, deutsche Produzentin (* 1961) * 04. Juli: Benedetto Ghiglia, italienischer Komponist (* 1930) * 04. Juli: Eric Sykes, britischer Schauspieler, Drehbuchautor und Regisseur (* 1923) * 05. Juli: Ruud van Hemert, niederländischer Schauspieler und Regisseur (* 1938) * 07. Juli: Mouss Diouf, französischer Schauspieler (* 1964) * 08. Juli: Ernest Borgnine, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1917) * 09. Juli: Tim Cross, britischer Komponist (* 1954) * 09. Juli: Yamada Isuzu, japanische Schauspielerin (* 1917) * 12. Juli: Dara Singh, indischer Schauspieler (* 1928) * 13. Juli: Sage Stallone, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler und Regisseur (* 1976) * 13. Juli: Richard D. Zanuck, US-amerikanischer Produzent (* 1934) * 14. Juli: Rolf Defrank, deutscher Schauspieler und Regisseur (* 1926) * 15. Juli: Tsilla Chelton, französische Schauspielerin (* 1919) * 15. Juli: Celeste Holm, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin (* 1917) * 18. Juli: Birger Heymann, deutscher Komponist (* 1943) * 18. Juli: Rajesh Khanna, indischer Schauspieler (* 1942) * 20. Juli: Simon Ward, britischer Schauspieler (* 1941) * 21. Juli: Eberhard Itzenplitz, deutscher Regisseur (* 1926) * 21. Juli: Andrzej Łapicki, polnischer Schauspieler (* 1924) * 21. Juli: Susanne Lothar, deutsche Schauspielerin (* 1960) * 21. Juli: Angharad Rees, britische Schauspielerin (* 1949) * 22. Juli: Frank Pierson, US-amerikanischer Regisseur und Drehbuchautor (* 1925) * 22. Juli: Bohdan Stupka, ukrainischer Schauspieler (* 1941) * 23. Juli: Paco Morán, spanischer Schauspieler (* 1930) * 24. Juli: Chad Everett, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1936) * 24. Juli: Sherman Hemsley, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1938) * 25. Juli: Babu Ram Ishara, indischer Regisseur und Drehbuchautor (* 1934) * 26. Juli: Don Bagley, US-amerikanischer Komponist (* 1927) * 26. Juli: Lupe Ontiveros, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin (* 1942) * 26. Juli: Mary Tamm, britische Schauspielerin (* 1950) * 27. Juli: R. G. Armstrong, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1917) * 27. Juli: Geoffrey Hughes, britischer Schauspieler (* 1944) * 27. Juli: Tony Martin, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1913) * 28: Juli: Günter Stampf, österreichischer Produzent (* 1968) * 28. Juli: Ingeborg Westphal, deutsche Schauspielerin (* 1951) * 29. Juli: Chris Marker, französischer Regisseur (* 1921) * 31. Juli: Gore Vidal, US-amerikanischer Drehbuchautor (* 1925) August * 01. August: Keiko Tsushima, japanische Schauspielerin (* 1926) * 03. August: Rolf Castell, deutscher Schauspieler (* 1921) * 04. August: Metin Erksan, türkischer Regisseur, Drehbuchautor und Schauspieler (* 1929) * 06. August: Carl Andersen, österreichischer Regisseur (* 1958) * 06. August: Marvin Hamlisch, US-amerikanischer Komponist (* 1944) * 07. August: Pete Ariel, deutscher Regisseur (* 1941) * 07. August: David Cameron, britischer Schauspieler (* 1933) * 08. August: Sancho Gracia, spanischer Schauspieler (* 1936) * 08. August: Kurt Maetzig, deutscher Regisseur (* 1911) * 09. August: Mel Stuart, US-amerikanischer Regisseur (* 1928) * 10. August: Al Freeman junior, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler und Regisseur (* 1934) * 10. August: Carlo Rambaldi, italienischer Maskenbildner (* 1925) * 14. August: Anna Orso, italienische Schauspielerin (* 1938) * 14. August: Phyllis Thaxter, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin (* 1919) * 15. August: Biff Elliot, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1923) * 15. August: Müşfik Kenter, türkischer Schauspieler (* 1932) * 15. August: Ashok Mehta, indischer Kameramann (* 1947) * 16. August: Joaquín Luis Romero Marchent, spanischer Regisseur (* 1921) * 16. August: William Windom, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1923) * 18. August: Werner Riepel, deutscher Schauspieler, Sänger und Hörspielsprecher (* 1922) * 19. August: Tony Scott, britischer Regisseur (* 1944) * 20. August: Phyllis Diller, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin (* 1917) * 27. August: Aurora Bautista, spanische Schauspielerin (* 1925) * 29. August: Hans Jürgen Diedrich, deutscher Schauspieler (* 1923) * 30. August: Igor Wladimirowitsch Kwascha, russischer Schauspieler (* 1933) * 31. August: Joe Lewis, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1944) September * 03. September: Michael Clarke Duncan, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1957) * 05. September: Maria Becker, deutsch-schweizerische Schauspielerin (* 1920) * 05. September: Christian Marin, französischer Schauspieler (* 1929) * 06. September: Jake Eberts, kanadischer Produzent (* 1941) * 07. September: César Fernández Ardavín, spanischer Regisseur und Drehbuchautor (* 1923) * 08. September: Alexander Beljawski, russischer Schauspieler (* 1932) * 10. September: Lance LeGault, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1935) * 12. September: Radoslav Brzobohatý, tschechischer Schauspieler (* 1932) * 14. September: Stephen Dunham, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1964) * 15. September: Pierre Mondy, französischer Schauspieler und Regisseur (* 1925) * 16. September: Luc Barnier, französischer Cutter (* 1954) * 16. September: John Ingle, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1928) * 20. September: Herbert Rosendorfer, deutscher Drehbuchautor (* 1934) * 25. September: Jürgen Trimborn, deutscher Filmwissenschaftler und Biograf (* 1971) * 26. September: Johnny Lewis, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1983) * 27. September: Herbert Lom, britischer Schauspieler (* 1917) * 28. September: Michael O’Hare, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1952) * 29. September: Edgar Külow, deutscher Schauspieler (* 1925) * 30. September: Turhan Bey, österreichischer Schauspieler (* 1922) * Ende September: Winrich Kolbe, deutsch-amerikanischer Regisseur und Produzent (* 1940) Oktober bis Dezember Oktober miniatur|hochkant|150px|Dirk Bach (1961–2012) miniatur|hochkant|150px|Claude Pinoteau (1925–2012 miniatur|hochkant|150px|Sylvia Kristel (1952–2012] miniatur|hochkant|150px|Larry Hagman (1931–2012) miniatur|hochkant|150px|Charles Durning (1923–2012) miniatur|hochkant|150px|Jack Klugman (1922–2012) * 01. Oktober: Dirk Bach, deutscher Schauspieler und Synchronsprecher (* 1961) * 05. Oktober: Claude Pinoteau, französischer Regisseur und Drehbuchautor (* 1925) * 09. Oktober: Harris Savides, US-amerikanischer Kameramann (* 1957) * 10. Oktober: Alex Karras, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1935) * 11. Oktober: Erik Moseholm, dänischer Komponist (* 1930) * 12. Oktober: Bruno Simões, portugiesischer Schauspieler (* 1971) * 13. Oktober: Gary Collins, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1938) * 14. Oktober: John Clive, britischer Schauspieler (* 1933) * 17. Oktober: Kōji Wakamatsu, japanischer Regisseur, Produzent und Drehbuchautor (* 1936) * 17. Oktober: Sylvia Kristel, niederländische Schauspielerin (* 1952) * 17. Oktober: Wolfgang Menge, deutscher Drehbuchautor (* 1924) * 18. Oktober: Joel Marston, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1922) * 19. Oktober: Käthe Reichel, deutsche Schauspielerin (* 1926) * 21. Oktober: Yash Chopra, indischer Regisseur (* 1932) * 22. Oktober: Russell Means, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1939) * 24. Oktober: Anita Björk, schwedische Schauspielerin (* 1923) * 25. Oktober: Cesare Canevari, italienischer Schauspieler und Regisseur (* 1927) * 26. Oktober: Mac Ahlberg, schwedischer Regisseur und Kameramann (* 1931) * 27. Oktober: Hans Werner Henze, deutscher Komponist (* 1926) * 29. Oktober: Gonzalo Cañas, spanischer Schauspieler (* 1937) * 30. Oktober: José Yepes, spanischer Schauspieler (* 1942) * 31. Oktober: Teri Shields, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin (* 1933) November * 06. November: Clive Dunn, britischer Schauspieler (* 1920) * 06. November: Carmen Martínez Sierra, spanische Schauspielerin (* 1904) * 07. November: Richard Robbins, US-amerikanischer Komponist (* 1940) * 09. November: Iurie Darie, rumänischer Schauspieler (* 1929) * 09. November: Bobbi Jordan, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin (* 1937) * 11. November: John Frederick, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1916) * 16. November: Fernando Casanova, mexikanischer Schauspieler (* 1925) * 21. November: Deborah Raffin, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin (* 1953) * 23. November: José Luis Borau, spanischer Regisseur und Schauspieler (* 1929) * 23. November: Larry Hagman, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1931) * 23. November: Margit Schaumäker, deutsche Schauspielerin (* 1925) * 24. November: Heinz Werner Kraehkamp, deutscher Schauspieler (* 1948) * 24. November: Tony Leblanc, spanischer Schauspieler (* 1922) * 25. November: Dinah Sheridan, britische Schauspielerin (* 1920) * 26. November: Martin Richards, US-amerikanischer Produzent (* 1932) * 28. November: Don Rhymer, US-amerikanischer Drehbuchautor (* 1961) * 29. November: Susan Luckey, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin (* 1938) * 29. November: Ben Tatar, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler und Synchronregisseur (* 1930) * 30. November: Konrad Halver, deutscher Schauspieler (* 1944) Dezember * 01. Dezember: José Bénazéraf, französischer Regisseur (* 1922) * 03. Dezember: Fjodor Saweljewitsch Chitruk, russischer Regisseur (* 1917) * 05. Dezember: Eileen Pollock, US-amerikanische Drehbuchautorin (* 1926) * 08. Dezember: Hal Schaefer, US-amerikanischer Komponist (* 1925) * 11. Dezember: Antonie Hegerlíková, tschechische Schauspielerin (* 1923) * 11. Dezember: Ravi Shankar, indischer Komponist (* 1920) * 12. Dezember: Milo Quesada, argentinischer Schauspieler (* 1930) * 13. Dezember: Natalja Nikolajewna Kustinskaja, russische Schauspielerin (* 1938) * 14. Dezember: Alida Chelli, italienische Schauspielerin (* 1943) * 16. Dezember: Axel Anderson, puerto-ricanischer Schauspieler (* 1929) * 18. Dezember: Georgi Kalojantschew, bulgarischer Schauspieler (* 1925) * 18. Dezember: Danny Steinmann, US-amerikanischer Regisseur (* 1942) * 19. Dezember: Paul Crauchet, französischer Schauspieler (* 1920) * 22. Dezember: Emidio Greco, italienischer Regisseur und Drehbuchautor (* 1938) * 22. Dezember: Cliff Osmond, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1937) * 23. Dezember: Evelyn Ward, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin (* 1923) * 24. Dezember: Richard Rodney Bennett, britischer Komponist (* 1936) * 24. Dezember: Charles Durning, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1923) * 24. Dezember: Jack Klugman, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1922) * 26. Dezember: Gerry Anderson, britischer Regisseur und Produzent (* 1929) * 26. Dezember: Irving Saraf, polnisch-israelischer Regisseur (* 1932) * 26. Dezember: Annelie Thorndike, deutsche Regisseurin (* 1925) * 27. Dezember: Harry Carey junior, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1921) * 29. Dezember: Paulo Rocha, portugiesischer Regisseur, Produzent und Drehbuchautor (* 1935) * 30. Dezember: Mike Hopkins, neuseeländischer Filmton-Editor (* 1959) Todesdatum unbekannt Bei den folgenden Verstorbenen ist das Todesdatum nicht gesichert. Sie werden hier in alphabetischer Reihenfolge genannt: * Bernardo Bonezzi, spanischer Komponist (* 1964) * Ibrahim Moussa, ägyptischer Produzent (* 1946) * Silvia Seidel, deutsche Schauspielerin (* 1969) Weblinks Einzelnachweise __INHALTSVERZEICHNIS_ERZWINGEN__